A Valentines Gift
by GraceMP
Summary: I'm going for the safe side on rating it. Anyway, the title explains most of it so I would say enjoy and have fun. Keep Smiling! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my imagination! Love you and enjoy. Thanks to my wonderful friend Chesey. You are aweome!

**_A Valentines Gift _**

February 14, 2006

'_The first Valentine's Day alone.' _Elliot thought in his head, _'I don't know if I can do this and Cragen let me have the day off. I wonder what Olivia is doing. If she is working or would want to talk to me.'_ Elliot was walking around his house when he gets a phone call. "Stabler."

"Hey, it's Olivia. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure I would love to go. Where and when?"

"I'll stop by around 6ish and wear something nice."

"Ok I'll see you at 6."

"Later."

Elliot put the phone back into its cradle and sighed, "What am I going to wear?"

Elliot sat waiting 5:55 wearing a navy blue suite that was neatly pressed and baby blue tie that brought out his eye. He sat on the sofa tapping on his knee, and then he anxiously got up and looked out the window then sat back down on the sofa.

Ten minutes later the door bell rings. Elliot opens the door and Olivia says, "Ready?" He couldn't see what she was wearing because of her coat.

Elliot smiled and said, "I was born ready." He closed the door and they went to the car. Olivia was driving but Elliot opened the door for her anyway.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." he said as he was closing the door. Then he walk to the passenger side and got in the car.

Olivia drove to a restaurant outside of the city and once she parked, Elliot thought it looked like a hotel. It was white with French doors and large columns with roses around them and it had lights round the trim of the restaurant that made it glow. Elliot got out of the car and opened the door for Olivia again. "I think you should do that more often" Olivia said.

"I would but the guys might make fun of mewhile we are working."

Olivia thought about it, "You're right I wouldn't want them to make fun of you for the rest of your life."

They laughed on the way to the door. Elliot opened the door again and a waiter approached them and asked for their coats.

Elliot took off his bigger coat and then helped Olivia take off hers. He saw the back of the dress it had a V shaped back and he didn't think anything of it. Once Olivia turned around and said, "Thank you." Once he saw the front of her dress his mouth dropped. It was red and it fit every curve on her body. Elliot's eyes widened, "What Elliot? You ok?"

"Umm…"

"Hey Elliot, eyes up here."

"Sorry, I'm just amazed."

"I thought you would be."

"Your table is ready Mr. Stabler" **t**he host said.

"Umm , thank you."

They were seated in the balcony of the grandiose dinner theatre. They sat down and then Elliot asked, "Where in the world did you find this place?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh Come on 'Liv. Please tell me." He gave her the famous puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He leaned in because he wanted to hear her soft, gentle voice. "I used to come here a lot. One of my friends works here and I told her that I wanted to come for tonight and she's working tonight as well. So you might get to meet her."

The waiter came up with some wine and said, "Your food will be coming soon." And then the waiter left.

Olivia smiled at Elliot's confusion. "I didn't order any food."

Olivia's smile got bigger, "I did, before we got here." Elliot looked worried"Don't worry, you'll like it."

Elliot smiled and shook his head, "Ok, whatever you say."

The food came and Elliot started to eat as Olivia did. He liked watching her eat because it was different from the way other people eat; she was more elegant and proper. Then the lights started to go down. "What's going on?" Elliot asked as a waiter put a candle on their table.

"You'll see." Olivia said as she pointed down at a stage.

The curtain opened and then the song _All That Jazz_ was the opening number. The play started, it was about a love story that had songs from movies, like _Wonderful You_ and _Get Happy_ songs that had to do with love. It was a typical love story, but you could eat your dinner and the actors wouldn't care because most of the people that were there are usually people that watch TV and eat dinners. During the show people would get up and dance if it was a good song to dance to.

Elliot noticed that one of the songs was _Can't Help Falling In Love With You, _So he got up and held out his hand waiting for Olivia to take it. She looked at him and took his hand willingly. He held her close and her arms were around his neck and they danced slowly. Elliot's hands were going up and down her sides. Olivia closed her eyes, wondering if this was a good idea. Elliot knew what he was doing and was seeing how far Olivia would take it. Once the song was over Elliot stopped swaying and looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed and took that chance to kiss her.

That's what he did he kissed her on the lips. It was a passionate kiss. Another song came on and Elliot stopped and just looked at her. "I think that we should sit down now." Elliot nodded and held Olivia's hand until she sat down at the table. He waited for Olivia to sit before he slid into his chair across form her.

Olivia watched the show but she also noticed that Elliot was watching a little bit of the show, but mostly her. Once the show was over everyone gave a standing ovation and then went the curtain call. During the curtain call all the actors said, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Then they left the stage.

The bill didn't come and Elliot didn't want to leave. "Elliot you have to trust me. I took care of everything." He stood there. "You gotta trust me hun."

Elliot gently grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. "Can I drive?"

"Sure why not?"

Elliot smiled and then asked, "Which way do we go?"

"We go down the stairs and get our coats and then we leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I thought so." Olivia said as she guided the way to the entrance to get their coats. Then they went to the car.

They didn't say anything in the car. Elliot pulled Olivia's car into her parking spot outside her apartment. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone when you were going home so I thought it would be a good idea if I drove you home."

Olivia smiled, "Well, I guess that means that you are going to walk me upto my place and I'll get you some coffee."

"I think that's a good idea." Elliot got out of the car and opened Olivia's door for her.

"You might not want to do that anymore because I'm getting use to it." Elliot laughed and took her hand and then they went to her place. Olivia opened her door and went inside and Elliot followed her. They took off her coats and hung them up on the coat hanger on the wall. Elliot took off both of his coats and got comfortable. "Are you comfortable?"

"No, I'm not really."

"Let me get you a drink and then we'll talk." Olivia went into the kitchen and got them eacha drink. She walked back into the living room and saw Elliot waiting for her to sit next to him. She sauntered over to him, "So how did you like the show?"

"I liked it we should go again." Olivia sat next to him. He put his arm around her.

"El, you know that I wanted to do this because you are a good guy and you needed someone tonight right?"

"Right, but you know that I came because I needed to get out of my house and start realizing that things aren't going to be the same again." He looked at her and then kissed her neck.

"Elliot…"

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"I…think….you said…amazing." Olivia was losing her breath every time he kissed her.

"You're that too." He kissed her chin and then waited for her to realize that this was happening.

Once she looked into his deep blue eyes, she wanted him but couldn't express it. She parted her lips to speak but Elliot didn't let her say a word. He kissed her again. They kissed like they were about to leave each other forever. Elliot laid her down on the sofa after he removed their drinks from their hands.

He wanted to hear the words that he was longing to hear from her, but he knew he would have to say it first. So he released her. She moaned for his lips to be on hers. "Olivia,"

"What?"

"I love you."

She looked at him and said, "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her but he pulled her up so they could go to her bedroom.

**_The End _**


End file.
